


Does the Carpet match the Drapes?

by GlassyWishes



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Break Up, past Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassyWishes/pseuds/GlassyWishes
Summary: You’re not best friends until everyone thinks you’re gay for each other. The only problem arises when it comes to light that you are actually gay for each other.Then everything starts to get messy.





	Does the Carpet match the Drapes?

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, the style-spin off is officially alive. My [friend](http://lacedwithlilacs.tumblr.com/) has been most helpful in making sure everyone stays in character because I must confess writing Style is rather new to me.

Feelings sucked; Stan understood that much during his adolescent life. Emotions, expectations and encounters plagued his years in High School. His life calmed down a little after Elementary School stopped throwing the really weird shit South Park was known for. Still, that didn’t mean his life got easier.

 

Relationships were still a pain. Especially when Stan understood that he liked Kyle. Like, like liked.

 

Romantic like. Which he found out in the worst way possible. He liked Wendy. That he wasn’t lying about. He enjoyed her presence (once he got over his continuous puking nerves). They dated. On and off.

 

Maybe that wasn’t healthy, but give him a break. He grew up with pretty awful role-models and representations of loving households. And to him, Wendy was safe. She was stable. Most of the time. She was conscious of her place in the world; she advocated for acceptance, she was outspoken and headstrong and Stan admired her passion.

 

Thing was. He also _admired_ Kyle’s equally fiery personality too.

 

And that sucked. Because that acknowledgement crept up to him. It wasn’t a truckload of emotions that sprang up on him out of nowhere, but rather a gradual process. When Wendy and Kyle interacted, Stan could understand the reason for their continuous rivalry of sorts. They were so similar it hurt.

 

Wendy’s scolding blurred with Kyle’s. Kyle’s praises blurred with Wendy’s. Stan was so fucking confused half the time.

 

It didn’t help that his hormones were out-of-whack. Growing up meant that he had to deal with absolutely strangest wet dreams. He suffered through some weird-ass shit, but the worst was definitely when Wendy with her devious and sultry words transformed into Kyle’s bitchy attitude. And Stan was pretty sure his hard-on wasn’t getting any softer.

 

That was a terrible thing to wake up to.

 

The first time it happened he chalked it up to his brain fumbling around. When it happened the second and third time Stan could not ignore it. And at that point, he decided to roll with it. No harm no foul right? As long as he kept it on the down-low nothing bad could come out of it.

 

Boy was he fucking wrong.

 

Wendy had been flattening her tongue around the head of his dick, lightly sucking the organ with her warm mouth and Stan panted. Twisting his hands into her hair, he had no idea what was being spent out of his mouth as he pushed himself slowly into his girlfriend.  It had been good, really good. She was getting better and Stan was impressed. He thought about the idiom of ‘practice makes perfect’ and Kyle’s voice rang in his mind as a response.

 

Bad move.

 

He thought about Kyle’s exasperation, his best friend’s mouth curling into amusement. When Stan focused on that, he imagined on Kyle wrapping his shiny lips around Stan’s penis and sucking the flesh, where words could no longer escape the usually chatty teen, a tinge of smirk with a green gaze looking through fine lashes.

 

Bad. Move.

 

He came hard. Wendy’s splutters echoed in his ear. Her indignant shriek, her angry yelling as she wiped her mouth, reddened and spitting fire.

 

He said Kyle’s name. Of course, she was going to get mad.

 

 

X

 

 

 

The breakup had been ugly. Really, really _ugly._ Public with yelling and pointing fingers with private moments being put on full blast, everyone watching them with sick fascination. Stan wanted them to shut up. Especially when they seemed to be the talk of the town for a solid month until the next juicy piece of news of a freshman getting knocked up by her teacher replaced their disaster breakup.

 

That was a month ago. Now the two of them seemed to be at a truce. A shaky truce to say the least, but it existed. If anything, she seemed more amused by his situation than angry. He’d take that.

 

Stan had been throwing his football up and down for the last half an hour while Kyle had been sitting at the desk, studying. His best friend was chugging down an energy drink while penning his answers for an upcoming biology exam.

 

“Haven’t you studied enough?” Stan asked, gripping the football with some strength. “I’m bored.”

 

“Entertain yourself. I’m busy.” Kyle snipped back.

 

“You’ve been busy for so long. It’s always exams. And if it’s not that, it’s essays. What happened to your free time?” Stan worriedly frowned.

 

“Denver isn’t going to wait for me Stan. I need to think ahead.” Kyle explained, words tinged with annoyance. “We can’t all be meatheads like you and have a scholarship drop into your lap.”

 

“Hey, low blow man.” The grimace on Stan’s mouth tugged deeper. “I practice a lot too.”

 

Kyle sighed before he massaged his forehead. “Okay, that was a bad example. Sorry. I’m just really stressed. It’s just really fucking competitive over there and I need to get every single mark.”

 

Stan dropped the ball on Kyle's bed, stretched his body before finally walked towards his friend. “Hey dude, it’s alright. I get it.” He gripped the other boy’s shoulders, rubbing his fingers into the smooth material Kyle wore. “Just, you seriously are going to cramp your neck by hunching over so much. Hey, stretch yourself once in a while.”

 

Kyle tensed under his touch. “Stan, what are you doing?” The tone was frantic and piercing.

 

“Massaging the tension out of course. A cramped body is a cramped mind.” Stan clarified, kneading the rigid tight-wire strain underneath his best friend’s clothes. “Stay still.”

 

Kyle squirmed in his seat for a few seconds but obeyed in the end. Stan pressed his hand into Kyle’s shoulder blades, squeezing the tension out as the red-head made a few protesting noises from the pressure.

 

“Hush, it’s alright. If it hurts, it means it’s working.” Stan murmured into Kyle’s ear and the black-haired boy felt the radiating heat emanate from the seated boy’s face. 

 

“Look at Mr-Know-It-All.” Kyle bit back. “Do you even have credentials to back up your statement?”

 

“I don’t need to be a cook to know if things taste bad,” Stan remarked. “I can be a smart person too Kyle. You’re not the only smarty-pants in this town.”

 

“Yeah, because there’s only just me and maybe Wendy who are the only ones who actually use their brain.” Kyle huffed out. “If you can count her.”

 

Stan sulked, “Hey I know Wendy and I ended things really badly but she still doesn’t deserve to be shit-talked.”

 

“Aren’t you a gentleman Stan Marsh.” Kyle rolled his eyes. “Fine, sorry. But you guys did really did blow things up really badly, you have to admit.”

 

Stan paused in his action. “Yeah, I know. I think it’s better now.” He confessed.

 

“If you say so.” Kyle shrugged off Stan’s hands. “That’s enough. Thanks for the impromptu massage.”

 

Stan swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah, no problem. Best friends have each other’s back.”

 

Kyle smiled back. “Literally and figuratively.” The softness in the redhead's voice had Stan fumbling around for a response with no such luck. Any words died in his mouth, tasting like worry and regret.

 

He had it bad. Really, really _bad._

**Author's Note:**

> My blog [@frostonthetips](https://frostonthetips.tumblr.com) if you are interested.


End file.
